


It's Mrs. Luthor-Danvers to you

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:24:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: 21. BlueKara and Lena enjoying their honeymoon
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512017
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152
Collections: 4sk





	It's Mrs. Luthor-Danvers to you

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy cuteness! Enjoy!

Lena let her arms rest on the railing as the breeze blew her hair back. She let her eyes close and took in the sounds of the water crashing against the shore. Arms slipped around her waist and she smiled, “Morning love.”

“Mmmm morning baby,” Kara said sleepily as her head buried into her neck. Lena felt soft kisses being pressed to her neck and she tilted her head to give her better access. 

“What do you want to do today Kar?” The kisses kept moving up her neck slowly, “Eat some food and ravish my wife all day. You?” 

Lena groaned, “Same.” She felt Kara smile against her neck and then felt the hands turn her around. She slipped her arms around her wife’s neck and met her lips in a passionate kiss. The hands slid down her back and she felt herself being lifted into the air. 

She held tighter around her neck and was vaguely aware they were moving but really didn’t care which way they were going. She licked into Kara’s mouth and pulled her closer. Her hips pressed into rock hard abs and she heard the moan against her lips. 

“Fuck Kar I need you,” she whimpered against her lips. She felt the sand at her knees in a second as she was rested on Kara’s lap. Her mouth became more persistent against Kara’s and her hips kept grinding against her abs. 

Hands on her hips stopped her motions and she leaned back slightly to question her wife, “What?” “The water is so blue.” 

Lena looked at her like she was crazy, “You’re looking at the water? I’m ready to get it on with you on the beach and you’re looking at the water?” Kara smirked, “But it’s so blue babe. You were right, it’s as blue as my eyes.” “Did you hit your head when you got up?” 

Suddenly Lena was lifted off the sand and headed for the water. “Kara I swear to god! Do not put me in that water!” She was laughing as she splashed through the water. Lena tightened her legs around Kara’s waist. “Kara Danvers!” 

“It’s Luthor-Danvers thank you very much! Just for that you deserve to get wet.” “Oh baby I’m already wet,” she smirked and kissed her wife. Suddenly she was freezing cold and soaking wet. When she popped up she wiped her eyes and flipped her hair back, “KARA!” She saw her wife a few yards away laughing so hard she was almost falling into the water. 

She rolled her eyes and splashed the water at Kara. “Fuck you Danvers.” “Luthor-Danvers!” “Drop me in the ocean again and it’ll be Danvers!” “Oh my ass it will be,” she replied swimming over and scooping her up. “Seems my language has rubbed off on you darling and I will happily have it be your ass.” Kara pulled her out of the water and strode back to their villa. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were wet babe.” Lena laughed, “I didn’t need the blue water for that, your blue eyes would have done just fine.” Kara blushed and dropped her onto their bed, “God I love you.” “I love you too Danvers.” “Luthor. Danvers.” She enunciated each word with a passionate kiss. “Yes Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, now get your ass over here and kiss me.” “Yes dear.” She slid her fingers into wet blonde curls and kissed her wife for all she was worth.


End file.
